


Paper Planes - Klance

by Flyawayfeathxr



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Voltron, highschoolAU, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyawayfeathxr/pseuds/Flyawayfeathxr
Summary: ⚠️Spoiler warning - Infinity War⚠️Okay so I’m uploading this from my phone so idk how to add pictures. If anyone knows please tell me! XAnyway, this is a type out of the text post. All credit goes to spideyandstark on tumblr.Peter: iron manPeter: iron manPeter: does whatever anPeter: iron canPeter: does he rust?Peter: yes he doesPeter: and once he watched mePeter: turn to dust-Tony: [microphone crashing, muffled screaming]





	1. Chapter 1

[okay so I haven’t figured out how to use italics on here so anything that’s usually in italics is in //. This story is also on Wattpad and Voltron amino under the same user name. My insta is also flyawayfeathxr so feel free to follow me on there to know when I update! Enjoy!]

Keith was sat in his room, on the floor, scribbling away on a piece of paper. He was writing a letter for his friend back in Korea, telling him about America, how different it was. He was leaning against one of his books and writing with a red colouring pencil. When he was done he signed it off, folded it up like an airplane and threw it out of the open window, smiling to himself. 

"Keith, honey, time for bed!" His mother called up. She wasn't really his mother though, his parents had died when he was a baby. "Have you sent your letter yet?" She asked as she walked up the stairs leading to his room.  
"Yep!" He replied happily, climbing into bed.  
"Good boy." His mother smiled, knowing that her husband was out in the garden, putting the little plane into an envelope so that they could post it to Keith's friend. She couldn't wait for a reply, she'd be lying if she said she didn't love folding up the letters they got in response and throwing them through Keith's window. And although she loved that, nothing made her happier than Keith running downstairs with the letter in hand, a huge smile plastered onto the young boy's face.

Oh, how she missed that smile... 

———————————————————————

Keith groaned and rolled over, he hit the snooze button on his alarm and climbed slowly out of bed. He stumbled over to his door and headed downstairs.  
"Keith, is that you?" His mother called, "I made breakfast." Keith grunted in reply, sat down and started to eat. His mother sighed "first day at your new school, you excited?" She asked as an attempt to start a conversation. Keith just grunted again.  
"Have you emptied out your boxes yet?"  
"No."  
They'd been in their new house for three days and Keith still hadn't unpacked. He couldn't quite get his head around the fact that they were actually going to stay; and here of all places?? Keith hated it. He never really was one for cute little towns. He much preferred big cities. Places where he could just walk, going no where in particular, and not be disturbed. Where he wasn't expected to know all of his neighbours and didn't need to have a ton of friends. Little towns weren't like that. He was expected to know everyone. To get along with everyone. To be able to start a conversation with random people he met on the street. Keith hated that. He just wanted to be left alone to listen to his music and wander. But that's not how it works in places like this. He'd already met one of his neighbours- a Cuban boy, called Lance, and already knows more about him than he would've liked. For example: he goes to the same school that Keith is starting at, has a lot of siblings, his best friend is called Hunk, he also has friends called Pidge and Shiro, he liked this girl called Allura but got hardcore rejected and he Never. Shuts. Up. 

Keith already didn't like the boy but it was clear that Lance now considers them friends. He never mentioned this encounter to his mother though, he knew she'd make a fuss. He met someone, what of it?? He never understood why she got so excited about him making anything even close to a friend. It was just another person to screw him over, right? He finished eating and went back upstairs to get dressed. After digging around in boxes, finding clothes dark enough and putting them on he walked back downstairs, grabbed his bag and left the house. The only up side of small towns like this is how close together everything is. That meant that Keith could easily walk to school and not have to travel in a loud bus with a load of people that don't have a care in the world for personal space. Keith put his earphones in his ears and drowned out the world, his walking fast paced and rhythmic. He was so separated from the world that he didn't even notice a tall, brown haired, tan boy catch up to him. Keith felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see who is was. He was met by Lance who was grinning at him, his mouth moving to form words that Keith couldn't hear. He huffed and removed an ear bud,  
"what?"  
Lance's smile faltered slightly, was this guy always so grumpy?  
"Just saying hi." He said cheerily, not letting Keith's bad mood have any kind of affect on him. Keith said nothing and just put his ear bud back in and kept walking. Lance continued to walk along side him, letting himself fall into the rhythm of Keith's walking, accepting the fact that Keith wasn't in the mood for a conversation right now. /Not much of a morning person then, I guess./ He thought to himself as he made a mental note to try to get to know this guy better. He didn't really know why he wanted to get to know Keith, but he couldn't help but be curious about his constantly grumpy demeanour. Lance noticed that he'd been slowing down and hurried to catch up with Keith. It never occurred to him that Keith had actually sped up as an attempt to lose him. It was then that remembered something his teacher had said on Friday about a new student joining their class. Hey, maybe that'll be Keith. He thought, smiling to himself. Keith noticed that Lance had caught up with him again and rolled his eyes slightly. /God, this guy's clingy, how can anyone put up with him?/ He looked at the boy striding next to him, his limbs were long and lanky, his skin was slightly tanned which contrasted drastically with his piercing blue eyes. His short brown hair was rustling slightly in the wind and he wore a cheerful smile on his face. Keith looked down at the ground again and continued to ignore everything all the way to the school.

[there we go then!! The first chapter is officially done!! Sorry for any mistakes I've made and for how terrible this is but, in my defence, this is my first fic. I'll update as often as I can but for now, see you in the next one!]


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of the day went slowly (painfully so in Keith's opinion) and Lance's prediction was correct, Keith was in their class. 

First they had science; Keith was sat next to a kid called Pidge, who was so smart that even though she was 15 she'd been moved up to their class. (Lance was clearly unhappy about this and made it quite clear that he'd been wanting to sit near Pidge. Keith had no idea until the class started as to why.) Second was PE and Keith easily beat Lance at tennis while a guy called Hunk was cheering them on. After that was history, then maths, then lunch. Pidge seemed to decide that Keith was going to sit with them and dragged him (quite literally /dragged/ him) to their table. He sat next to her and began to eat, it wasn't long before they were joined by everyone else and Keith started getting bombarded with questions. It was always like this being new, but Keith kept his answers short and they soon got bored of pestering him so started their own conversations. They were loud and a lot of nicknames and teasing was flying around the table. Keith soon found himself completely lost as to what anyone was talking about but, despite this, he felt unusually comfortable. 

He was bought out of his little thought world at the sound of Pidge's voice,  
"Oh, I just remembered, Matt's out on Friday so I've got the den to myself! You guys free?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I think so,"  
"I'll check with my mum,"  
"Yep,"  
"Keith? What about you?"  
"Hmm?" He hasn't been expecting to have been invited, especially since it was only his first day.  
"Friday. You free?" Pidge asked, sounding quite demanding.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm free."  
"Great! I'll text you my address later!" She said as she hurried off to god knows where.  
"Wait! You don't have my number!" Keith called after her.  
"Oh don't worry, she'll get it," Hunk reassured him,  
"Yeah, Pidge has mad stalking skills." Lance added

Their last lesson was English and they literally just watched a movie. Their teacher had said it was for educational purposes but they were pretty sure he just couldn't be bothered to teach them. Keith didn't learn much that lesson, except that Lance was right, Pidge really did have mad stalking skills and she was already spamming him with memes from under the desk. He responded by sending memes in return. He then found himself being added to a group chat called Meme Queens. Lance was complaining about the name because the majority of them were boys but Pidge refused to change it.  
Pigeon: come on Lance, you're the most girly person here  
Lancey Lance: umm no! What about Allura?  
Pigeon: Allura's a badass.  
Princess Badass: Hell yeah I am  
Keith: hey Pidge, why's your nickname Pigeon??  
Pigeon: a Pidge is a baby pigeon. And Matt wouldn't let me have it as "coo coo motherfuckers"  
Space dad: I wonder why  
Lancey Lance: wait, Keith doesn't have a nickname!!! We have to make you one!  
Keith: no. I'm fine with the name I've got thanks.  
Pigeon: Yeah we have to make you one!!!  
Lancey Lance: what about Mullet Man?  
Keith: no fucking way. I do not have a mullet  
Pigeon: you keep telling yourself that, buddy  
Lancey Lance: I've got it! Keef!  
Keith: no. Just no.  
Pigeon: yessss it's perfect!  
Keith: I've said it before and I'll say it again: no fucking way  
Lancey Lance: aww come onnnn you have to!  
Keith: no.  
Lancey Lance: yes.  
Keith: nope  
Lancey Lance: yesssss come onnnn  
Keith: I'd really rather not  
Lancey Lance: tough. I'll just keep going if you don't.  
Keith: I hate you.  
Lancey Lance: nah, you love me really  
Keith: I literally just met you.  
Lancey Lance: and??? Just change your damn name Keef.  
Keith: if I change it will you shut the fuck up?  
Lancey Lance: change it and we'll see  
Keef: there. Done. Just so you know, I hate you all  
Pigeon: nah, you love me and you know it  
Keef: you keep telling yourself that, buddy  
Pigeon: did you just mimic me?? You little shit  
Space dad: language, Pidge  
Pigeon: are you kidding me?? Why do you only ever tell me off for swearing??  
Space dad: you're fifteen  
Pigeon: so?  
Keef: well now I get Shiro's nickname  
Lancey Lance: Yeah, he's Space dad for a reason  
Keef: What's with the space bit though??  
Keith could've sworn he heard Lance chuckle from the other side of the classroom.  
Lancey Lance: it's a long story  
Hunkuna Matata: hey guys can you quit blowing up my phone?? We're in class.  
Lancey Lance: aww Hunk, you're too innocent for this world  
Pigeon: Yeah, but don't get anymore innocent. Then you'll just become a kill joy.  
Hunkuna Matata: thanks for that, Pidge  
Pigeon: no problem  
Hunkuna Matata: now can you guys please shut up? I'm trying to watch the film.

They were silent for the rest of the day and it wasn't until Keith got home and his phone connected to the wifi that the chat came to life again. Keith didn't realise how far behind on the conversation he was until he actually read the messages and had no idea what was going on. He just muted the chat because he really couldn't be bothered to follow up on the conversation. He didn't even notice that he left his phone and jacket downstairs until his mum knocked on his door,  
"Keith, someone's calling you." He opened the door, confused,  
"Who?"  
"Umm.... pigeon?" She handed him the phone  
"Oh, Pidge. Thanks." He said taking it and closing the door again. He swiped the answer bar and held the phone up to his ear, "what is it, Pidge?"  
"Hey Keef-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"I do what I want and you're going to have to deal with that."  
"You literally just met me, you don't get to call me nicknames yet."  
"Tough. I sent you memes and you replied with more. We're best friends now whether you like it or not."  
"What? I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."  
"It is in my book. Now, /Keef/, in a couple of seconds Lance is going to text you asking for science notes. Since I refused to give him mine, he'll pester you because he knows that you sit next to me and I automatically corrected them so yours are right too-"  
"Wait, you corrected my science notes?"  
"Yes. You're welcome, by the way. You would've failed if I hadn't. Anyway, don't give Lance your notes; because, once you're in, there's no way out."  
"Jeez, you're making this sound like my life is at risk."  
"Your grades are. It's that just as important?"  
"Umm no?"  
Pidge sighed, "just don't give him your notes," and hung up. As if on cue, Keith's phone started vibrating to notify him of a load of texts from Lance- asking for science notes. 

[there we have another chapter! I'm not completely sure why people are reading this but thanks all the same! See you in the next one!]


	3. Chapter 3

[for this chapter I've decided to skip straight to Friday. It's in lance's POV. Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!]

Beep beep beep. Lance groaned and rolled over, letting out an arm to hit his alarm in the process. Not long after said arm was back comfortably under the covers, there was a loud yell and a thud as Lance was attacked by one of his younger siblings.   
"Wakey wakey time!" The little boy cried  
"Milo! Leave me alone!" Lance groaned  
"Not until you get up! You've already slept through your other four alarms and you have to go to school."  
"What!?"  
Milo giggled, grabbed his hand, and dragged him downstairs. Lance slumped down onto one of the chairs surrounding the table and his mother served him eggs and bacon.   
"Eat up. You're running late."  
Lance looked over at the clock and felt his heart rate increase. Oh god I'm so late. What if I don't have time to finish my usual routine?? He forced down his breakfast and ran upstairs. Ten minutes later he was shoved out of the house by his mother, despite his complaints about not being able to finish his skincare routine. 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

Keith was waiting outside his house looking as emo as ever. He was wearing mostly black except for his all famous red jacket. His earphones were in and he was glaring at the ground as if it had just insulted him. As Lance got nearer the other boy looked up,  
"You're late." They had ended up meeting to walk to school together since they kept bumping into each other on the way. Neither of them really knew how it had happened but there was a silent agreement that they were to walk together now.   
"Jeez you sound like a teacher. Would it kill you to be a bit nicer?"  
"Maybe. Is it really worth the risk?"  
Lance sighed, "I'm just saying, I'd appreciate a slightly nicer greeting."  
"Fine: hello, Lance, you're late. Better?"  
"See? It wasn't that hard. You didn't drop dead."  
"Consider yourself lucky." Keith grumbled and Lance laughed as they started their usual walk to school, going at a faster pace than normal. 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

The day was boring and mostly uneventful. Even at lunch nothing out of the ordinary happened. And lunch was always hectic. It was only at the start of their last period that anything worth noting happened. An announcement came crackling through the speaker, taking everyone by surprise. "All year 12 students please report to the hall for assembly. Do not go to your last lesson. Go straight to the hall."  
Lance frowned. /What's going on?/ He wondered as he joined the flood of students headed towards the hall.

[okayy there's the 3rd chapter. sorry it's so short. I have a better idea of what I'm doing with this fic. The next chapter will be a continuation from this one but in Keith's POV again. See you in the next one!]


	4. Chapter 4

[this is the last pre-written chapter so after this updates will be less frequent. The song used in this chapter is Demons by Imagine Dragons. Italics will be like usual with // and lyrics in {}. Hope you like it!]

/A trip? When did anyone say anything about a trip?/ Keith wondered bitterly to himself and as he unpacked his backpack of school books. The assembly had been to announce a school trip- for Sunday. That was only two days away! Apparently all parents had known and agreed to their children going but no one seemed to have thought to tell anyone- some great surprise. It was supposed to be help for when they all leave for university- so they know how to look after themselves. Bullshit in Keith’s opinion. He could look after himself just fine and didn’t need a school trip to prove it. And to make matters worse, they were to be in rooms of two. Which meant that he’d have to share with someone. /Hopefully Pidge hasn’t got a roommate yet. I might be able to put up with her./ As if she could hear his thoughts, his phone began to ring.  
“Keef, where are you?”  
“First of all: I told you not to call me that. And secondly: at home. Where else?”  
Pidge groaned, “you forgot, didn’t you?”  
“...forgot?”  
“You can’t even remember what you’ve forgotten!”  
It was then that Keith heard shouting in the background and it finally clicked. “Shit! Pidge, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot-“  
“Evidently. Get here in five minutes with popcorn and I might forgive you.”  
“Do I have to come-“  
“Yes. Or else.” She hung up.   
Keith sighed, grabbed a bag and some popcorn and left the house. He didn’t bother to tell his mother where he was going. 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

Keith was greeted by Pidge’s mum, who smiled and welcomed him into the house saying “you must be Keith. The others are in the den,” then left him to navigate his way around her home. He followed the sounds of screaming and shouting and soon found the door to the den. 

“Keith!” Pidge screeched as he walked in “I didn’t hear you arrive!”  
“I’m not surprised,” he chuckled. Looking around the room he noticed that Pidge wasn’t the most tidy of people. There were random wires scattered on the floor and pillows lying around. Despite this, the room was surprisingly cosy, there was a sofa against one wall and a huge tv on the wall opposite. There were pictures here and there and little strings of fairy lights casting the room in a gentle glow. Shiro, Hunk, Allura and Pidge were all sitting on the sofa, while Lance was on a cushion on the floor. All of them were smiling up at him, which instantly made him feel extremely uncomfortable and self conscious. Keith sat down on the floor and chucked the bags of popcorn at Pidge, who threw a wii remote at him in return.   
“I hope you’re good at mario cart.” She teased.   
“Oh, please, I’m the boss.”  
“It’s on.”

After three hours of extremely competitive games of mario cart- Keith and Pidge were both forced to admit defeat. There was a new record holder. And that was someone no one had expected- Lance. He had completely thrashed both of them.   
“Wha-?! How?!” Pidge cried, after losing again.   
“Practice makes perfect.” Lance replied, winking at Keith, who rolled his eyes.   
“Well that was unexpected,” Hunk laughed   
“Next time I will beat you all.” Pidge gloated  
“You can try.” Keith muttered, but Pidge heard and seemed to think that he deserved a hit for it.   
“What now?” Lance asked, grinning.   
“I don’t know.”  
“We could watch a movie?”  
“It’s too early for that.”  
“What about truth or dare?”  
“Lance, no. We all know what happened last time.”  
“What happened last time?”  
Pidge shuddered, “don’t ask.”  
After lots of complaining and arguing they decided that maybe truth or dare wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe.   
“Who’s starting?” They had gathered in a makeshift circle, some on the sofa, some on the floor, with snacks in the middle. All of which were unhealthy. There were sweets of every kind, chocolate, popcorn, and some cookies that Hunk had made.   
“I will!” Cried Pidge, beating Lance to it. “Allura, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Who is the craziest person you know?”  
“Oh, okay, starting off nice then.”  
“Yep. It’ll get worse though, don’t worry. Now answer the question!”  
“Alright! It’s probably either you or Coran.”  
“Who’s Coran?” Keith asked  
“My uncle. I live with him. He’s a little off his rocker though.”   
Keith nodded, “alright then, who’s next?”  
“Me!” Cried Lance.   
“Wait.” Shiro said, “isn’t the person that just got dared or asked a question supposed to go next?”  
“Good point.”  
“Oh well, that would just result in everyone getting confused.”  
“Exactly. So, Hunk, truth or dare?”  
“Dare. But be nice.”  
“I dare you to... make us all milkshakes!”  
“Really? I was expecting something horrible.”  
“Well, yeah, but I’m in the mood for a milkshake and yours are the best so get going!”  
“Alright, alright. What flavour?”  
“Chocolate.”  
“Same as Lance.”  
“I’ll have vanilla.”  
“Same here.”  
“Keith? What about you?”  
“Oh... I’ll pass thanks.”  
“Oh come onnnn. Hunk’s milkshakes are amazing!”  
“I’ll take your word for it. I’m just really not thirsty.”   
“But you have to!”  
“No, I really don’t.” Keith glared at him.   
“Alrightttt,” Hunk said to break the tension, “you guys keep playing. I’ll be back soon.”  
“My turn!” Allura piped up, “Keith, truth or dare.”  
“Don’t choose dare. She’s evil.” Pidge whispered to him.   
“Alright. Truth.”  
“How long were you going to wait before telling us that you’re gay?”  
“W-what? How-?”  
“It’s obvious.” Pidge stated, shoving popcorn into her mouth   
“Hold up- you’re gay?”  
“Umm.. yeah?”  
“Lance keep your gay panic to yourself.”  
“Hey!”  
“So you’re..”  
“Bi.”  
“Come on, answer the question!”  
“Oh right. Well, I never tell people off the bat that I’m gay. I wait until they say some homophobic shit then I laugh and I’m like “you know I’m gay, right?” And watch the look of terror on their face.”  
“I like you.” [A/N: if you get that reference then I love you.] Pidge said, taking a bite of a cookie.   
“My turn.” Shiro said as Hunk arrived back and handed around the milkshakes.   
“What did I miss?”  
“Not much. Lance, truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
“Ooo this should be interesting.”  
“I dare you to... eat a chilli pepper.”  
“Why, you little shit...”  
Shiro smirked and handed him one. “Go on.”  
“Screw you Takashi.” He said, before taking a bite. Everyone was silent with anticipation and then suddenly lance was wheezing and swearing, making everyone else dissolve into fits of laughter. 

Eventually, when they all managed to calm down and Lance had successfully gotten rid of the worst of the burning sensation, they resumed the game.   
“Who’s go is it?”  
“I’ll go!”  
“But you’ve already gone.”  
“And...? I’m the host. I’m superior to all of you peasants.”  
“Fine. Just go.”  
“Keith truth or dare?”  
“But I already-“  
“We just established that I don’t give a fuck who’s gone and who hasn’t.”  
“Alright, calm down. Dare. This needs to be a bit more interesting.”  
“Ooo I like where your head’s at. I’ll be nice, sort of, because we don’t know you that well.”  
“Uhh... thanks?”  
“You’re welcome. I dare you to sing a song.”  
“What?!”  
“Sing a song,” she said calmly, “and not like twinkle twinkle little star or some shit. An actual song.”   
“Ugh I hate you-“  
“Nah, you love me really.”  
“-everyone familiar with Imagine Dragons?”  
“Really? I was expecting MCR or something.”  
“Seriously, Lance?  
“Hey, I was just saying-“  
“Well don’t. But I will admit that they did cross my mind. Just don’t be so damn stereotypical.”  
“Called it!” Lance laughed   
“Shut up.”  
“Stop bickering, you too. Come on Keith, choose a song.”  
“Ugh fine. As I was saying before I was rudely,” he shot a glare at Lance, “interrupted, what about Demons by Imagine Dragons?”  
“Ooo good choice.”  
“Go on!”  
Keith sighed and started singing quietly. He hated singing in front of people. Everyone always told him he was good but he stayed convinced that he can’t sing for shit. 

{When the days are cold   
And the cards all fold  
When the saints we see  
Are all made of gold}

He was definitely going to get Pidge back for this later. 

{When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the bloods run stale}

“Cheerful.”  
“Shut up, Lance.”

{I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you   
But with the beast inside   
There’s no where we can hide}

Keith could’ve sworn Pidge was humming along. 

{No matter what we breed   
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come   
This is my kingdom come}

Keith smiled gratefully as Shiro joined in the last two lines, only to burst out laughing as Pidge jumped up on the sofa and practically screamed the chorus. 

}When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes   
It’s where my demons hide   
It’s where my demons hide}

They were all singing and laughing by now, Pidge was standing on the middle of the sofa, singing her heart out. 

{Don’t get too close   
It’s dark inside   
It’s where my demons hide   
It’s where my demons hide}

Pidge sat back down on the sofa and they all laughed and applauded,  
“Thank you, thank you,” she said, bowing before turning to Keith. “You may continue.”

{When the curtain’s call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out   
All the sinners crawl}

After Pidge’s outburst Keith had a newfound sense of confidence and was able to sing just a bit louder without leaving his comfort zone. 

{So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade   
Will come calling out   
At the mess you’ve made 

Don’t want to let you down   
But I am hell bound   
Though this is all for you   
Don’t want to hide the truth}

And suddenly everyone was singing again, not quite as enthusiastically as before but they were all swaying calmly together. 

{No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come   
This is my kingdom come}

The volume increased considerably as the chorus came around. 

{When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes   
It’s where my demons hide   
It’s where my demons hide   
Don’t get too close   
It’s dark inside   
It’s where my demons hide   
It’s where my demons hide}

This time everyone continued singing through the verse. They seemed to have forgotten that this had been Keith’s dare and were just enjoying themselves. 

{They say it’s what you make   
I say it’s up to fate  
It’s woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright   
I want to save that light  
I can’t escape this now   
Unless you show me how 

When you feel my heat   
Look into my eyes   
It’s where my demons hide   
It’s where my demons hide   
Don’t get too close   
It’s dark inside   
It’s where my demons hide   
It’s where my demons hide}

They finished the song and cheered, all laughing. Keith felt warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was just the nerves wearing off? No, something else. This was a good feeling. A feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. This was what what home felt like. This was the feeling of belonging. 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

The game continued for a couple of hours and they were forced to stop when it got a bit too out of hand. It was only then that they realised that it was almost 11pm and they hadn’t eaten properly yet so they ordered pizza and put a movie on. They were back in the positions they had been in before (Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Shiro squished onto the sofa while Keith and Lance were sitting on cushions on the floor- Keith leaning on the sofa, Lance leaning on Keith) with the addition of empty pizza boxes that no one could be bothered to put away. 

Keith shuffled slightly under Lance’s weight.   
“Hey, this isn’t fair you know.” He whispered   
“Huh?”  
“You leaning on me. It’s not fair.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re taller. That makes you bigger.”  
“Well tough.”  
Keith groaned.   
“Shhh! You’ll wake the others up!”  
“They’re asleep?”  
“Nah, of course not. It’s only 3am.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“It’s 3am. Try to sleep.”  
“I would if you weren’t leaning on me.”  
“For gods sake, stop complaining.”  
Keith grumbled something to himself and shuffled again. Damn, Lance really knew how to get on his nerves. He tried to sleep but his mind was racing and he found he couldn’t so he took out his earphones and phone and played some music to try to clear his head. And maybe he was shutting Lance out in the process. Eventually, he felt himself getting tired and looked at the time on his phone. 04:02 was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed and his head came to rest on something warm and soft. Little did he know that that something was Lance’s shoulder. 

[yay there’s another chapter for ya. It’s quite long compared to the others so yeah I’m happy with myself for that. It might be a little while before the next chapter because I’ve been suffering writers block but we’ll see what happens. Sorry for any mistakes but please point them out to me. It really helps! See you in the next one!]


	5. Chapter 5

[*gasp* me? Still alive? Who would've guessed it! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy and writer's block has been a pain in the ass. This was the third adaptation of this chapter and I'm still not happy with it but it's four am and I've just low-key given up on life. Anywayyyy here's another chapter! It switches POV. Enjoy!]

Lance woke up and groaned. His eyes seemed to be reluctant to open but he forced them to anyway. Looking around, he slowly began to come to terms with where he was, and last nights affairs. It was only then that he noticed the soft blue blanket laying over him and the lack of a moody boy leaning on his shoulder.  He stretched slowly, his joints cracking and neck muscles screaming. He made a mental note never to sleep sitting up on the floor again, he was aching all over. He turned around and his neck cracked. Wincing slightly, he noticed that everyone else was up and the sofa had been deserted. Well, most of the others were up. There was still a small green blanket pile which Lance was positive had the body of Pidge under.

Upon entering the kitchen Lance saw that his theory had been correct. Hunk was standing at the stove, wearing an apron, making something that from where Lance was standing looked like pancakes. Everyone else was sitting around the table, looking like they'd been through hell. Without realising, they'd all ended up with their own places at the table, and Keith just happened to be sitting in the one seat that was never occupied. Lance sat down next to him, yawning. His hair was sticking up all over the place, but he didn't really seem to care.   
"Morning, Lance!" Hunk said brightly, as he put a plate of pancakes down in front of him. Lance mumbled a thank you in response. And started drowning his pancakes in syrup.   
"Feel like having some pancake with your syrup?" Keith said sarcastically  
"Nope." Lance replied, sticking his tongue out at him, which Keith responded to by rolling his eyes.

By the time Pidge had actually bothered to get up everyone else had finished breakfast and were gradually making their way back to the den. Without even realising they'd soon adopted the same positions as before. Lance heard Keith swear under his breath and turned to him, frowning.   
"What's wrong?"  
"...I have to go" He replied without any kind of elaboration and stood up to leave, thanking Pidge on his way out. 

Lance sighed and turned to Pidge, who's energy seemed to be completely restored now that she'd eaten and was currently typing away on her computer.   
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"Umm... Not sure. You still having trouble with your phone?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Pass." She said before she took his phone from him and started dissembling it.   
"What are you doing?!"  
"Fixing it." She replied coolly as she fiddled around with the pieces and put the phone back together. She handed it back to him. "It'll turn back on in a minute and then it should be fine." Lance looked at the phone, flipping it over in his hands. He noticed no difference. "You're welcome by the way."  
"Oh, right, uhh thanks."

☆ • ☆ • ☆

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"  
Keith winced slightly, his 'mother' rarely ever swore; the last time Keith had heard her swear was three years ago - when his so called father left.   
"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I called two police stations! For all I know you could've died!! You were gone for so long and I had no fucking clue where you could've been!"  
"Just listen—"  
"No, you listen to me. You can't just leave without saying anything! I called you about a thousand times!! You didn't even pick up once! I thought you were dead, Keith! I thought you were fucking dead!"  
"I'm fine-"  
"You're not fine, Keith, people that are fine don't leave at ten o'clock in the fucking night without leaving any idea of where the fuck they might have gone!"  
"I was at a friend's house" Keith interjected, trying to end her rapid yelling. He sighed in relief as he noticed her expression soften slightly, knowing that in this situation a little went a long way.   
"A friend?" She responded somewhat disbelievingly, her voice still steely.   
"Yes, I finally have friends. Real fucking friends. You proud of me yet?" Keith snapped, annoyed that she seemed incapable of believing that he, Keith Kogane, was able to make friends.   
"Language." She scolded "but why didn't you just say so? Would it have killed you to have just said "hey mum just so you know I'm going to a friend's house"? Is that too much to ask?"  
"You would've got over excited, asking about them, wanting to meet them, needing to know every single tiny piece of information"   
"Well how about you tell me about them and save the trouble of asking questions!" She exclaimed, her anger long forgotten and overcome by excitement.   
"See what I mean?" Keith groaned as he started making his way up to his room.   
"Wait, don't you want anything to eat?"  
"Hunk made pancakes" 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

Eventually, Lance's phone turned back on and he found himself aimlessly scrolling through Instagram, and replying to any messages he'd received during the night. Pidge's method seemed to have worked, he was no longer experiencing any problems with his phone and everything was running smoothly. After a while of playing around with different Snapchat filters and becoming updated on all of his friend's lives, Lance's curiosity got the best of him since he couldn't help but wonder what had made Keith leave in such a hurry. However, he knew that Keith wasn't quick at replying, which is why he was surprised when a message pinged through in response straight away. 

[oof there we go. I'm sorry it's so short and pretty shitty ngl but hey. Thanks for all of the support! See you in the next one!]


	6. Chapter 6

[anyone else still trying to recover from season six?? That emotionally destroyed me. Well, here's another chapter (3rd time lucky lmao)! Enjoy :) ] 

Lance: Hey, keef, you can't just disappear on us like that. 

Keith: Why not?? It's not like it would've made any difference if I'd stayed. 

Lance: Umm I don't know?? Maybe because it's not cool to just leave without any explanation??

Keith: Oh my god, you sound like my mother 

Lance: ???????   
Read 11:54

Lance groaned in frustration. If there was one thing worse then leaving with no obvious reason, it was leaving someone on read. You just don't do it. Rule #1 of how not to be an asshole: don't leave someone on read. Just. Don't. Do. It. It's unnecessary and annoying and you only create more questions by not answering one. Sure, a series of question marks might not exactly be a question, but it was easy to see what was being asked, right? All that was wanted was a simple explanation. Nothing extravagant. Nothing over the top. Just a simple "mum wanted me home" or "I had homework" or "I left because it leaves unanswered questions which means that you will become increasingly curious and soon I will be the only thing on your mind muahahaha" which is pretty weird and low-key fucked up but still better than nothing. But what did Lance get?? 

Read 11:54

Lance got fucking nothing. And it would be an understatement to say he was pissed. 

"Hey, Pidge?"  
"What?"  
"Did Keith mention why he left?"  
"Nope"  
"And that doesn't bother you?"  
"...should it?"  
"I don't know.. but doesn't it seem kind of weird to you? He just left with no explanation at all and just expected us to be cool with it?"  
"Right... so you're saying we shouldn't be cool with it?"  
"I'm saying I'm not cool with it!"  
"Then just ask him"  
"I did"  
"And?"  
"Do you really think I'd be asking you if I got an acceptable answer? I got left on read."  
"Ouch. Hold up I'll text him to see if he's alright."  
"Don't be surprised if you don't get a reply" Lance grumbled only just loud enough for Pidge to hear. She simply rolled her eyes in response and started typing at lightning speed on her phone. Not long later Pidge spoke again.   
"His mum was pissed because he didn't say anything before he left. Sounds like you and her have a lot in common"  
"Yeah, yeah, he said that too. But how come he replied to you and not me? Give me that."  
Lance reached out and swiftly snatched the phone from Pidge's hand to read the short conversation. 

Pidge: Hey, everything okay? You left kind of suddenly so I just wanted to check you're all good. 

Keith: Yeah, I'm good. My mum was pissed because I didn't let her know where I was going. Apparently she thought I was dead or some shit. 

Pidge: Okay cool, just checking.   
Read 12:17

"Nice of him to actually reply to you"  
"...and? Why does this bother you so much?"  
"It's just rude, you know? What's his issue with me?"   
"You mean other than the fact that you're a pain in the ass?"  
"I hate you"  
"Sure you do. Why don't you just ask him what his issue is? Then you'll find out." Pidge said, returning he attention to her computer, having lost interest in the conversation.   
"And get left on read again? No thanks."  
"Suit yourself."  
Lance sighed heavily and rested his head back against the sofa, he'd dealt with confusing people before (heck, his little sister was the most difficult person ever, or so he thought) but no matter how hard he tried he would never, ever manage to understand Keith. What was it that made him... well, the way he is? Maybe he'd dealt with some shit early in his life or was just really, really introverted. But Lance still couldn't understand what made Keith /Keith./

And Lance wasn't talking about characteristics here. They were easy enough to notice, even if Keith tried to hide them, or thought no one noticed. Lance did. He noticed the little glares at strangers he caught staring, the sarcastic eye rolls whenever Lance said anything even slightly weird. And the smirks whenever he beat someone at something or won an argument. He noticed the shadows of smiles that crossed his face when listening to their stupid conversations, no matter how quick it was to disappear. He noticed the way his eyes glassed over for a second whenever he was asked a question he didn't want to answer. And the way he was always quick to respond to almost anything with a sarcastic comment. He saw that he swore more when he was frustrated or tired and that sometimes he'd zone out altogether and just stare into space, his face emotionless. He noticed that he crossed his arms when he was being defensive and seemed to always look like someone or something had just seriously offended him. These little qualities where what made Keith /Keith/. But that wasn't what Lance was after. What Lance wanted to know was /what/ made him the way he is. /What/ happened in his life to make him so closed off. But he knew that as soon as he asked, Keith's eyes would glass over for a moment, the subject would be changed and all would be forgotten. 

Because Keith was never going to open up to anyone, right?

Right. That's what Keith thought as he lay, face down, on his bed until he was almost suffocated by his pillow and forced to turn over and stare up at the ceiling. Keith had been trying to figure out why Lance seemed to need to know so much. It was none of his business anyway. He'd replied to Pidge because, well, it's Pidge. It was her house that he'd left so suddenly and it was fair enough for her to want an explanation, not Lance. This thought process continued until he reached a point at which he was thinking the exact same thing as Lance, though neither of them knew it. That Keith was never, ever going to open up to Lance. In Lance's opinion- because Keith is an asshole, in Keith's... it was just the other way around. 

But both of them reached a mutual agreement - that Lance McClain had Keith Kogane were never going to get along.


	7. 7.

[spoiler warning! There are infinity war spoilers between the first and second  
☆ • ☆ • ☆ ]

Sunday was spent doing all but nothing (other than ignoring his mother's constant nagging to do something productive) and seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, sending Keith hurtling into Monday and the rest of the week. 

Each day seemed to drag on forever, making the whole week one sluggish trip through the depths of hell. Especially Tuesday. Keith hated Tuesdays. He always had. It was the one day of the week where you had absolutely nothing good going for you. After Monday, when you've got over the thrill of the weekend, you felt like you'd been thrown into an endless pit of school and homework, and you couldn't even say that you were halfway through the week yet. So yeah, Keith hated Tuesdays. And, surprise surprise, this Tuesday was no different. But at least Wednesday would be alright, wouldn't it? Sure, believe what you want to believe. 

His shitty day started off with the (once again) late arrival of one Lance McClain, who apologised profusely and blamed it on another one of his siblings (there was no way he was going to admit that he overslept... for the second time that week - and it was only Wednesday). But did Keith really pay attention to his apology? Nope, he wouldn't really be Keith if he did. And did he block out Lance for the entire walk to school with his music? You bet your ass he did. 

The first two lessons passed slowly (too slowly, in Keith's opinion) until, finally, they had break and Pidge immediately latched onto Keith's arm and dragged him to find the others.  
"Where are you dragging me?"  
"To find the others, dumbass. I'm just making sure you don't escape to god knows where and forget that you actually have friends in this shithole." Pidge stated.  
"What gave you the impression I would escape?"  
"I may not have known you for long but I still /know/ you, idiot."  
"Don't act so high and mighty, I know you too, /Katie/."  
Pidge's expression quickly flicked from satisfaction, to surprise, to annoyance. "Shiro?" She questioned at last, to which Keith simply nodded. 

"Takashi Shirogane you are dead meat!!" Pidge screeched across the field as she marched towards the tree under which the others were situated. Instantly Lance jumped up to hold Pidge back while Shiro sat, leaning against the tree trunk, the shadow of a satisfied smirk across his lips. Keith wandered up behind her, watching the scene unravel with an eyebrow slightly raised in amusement.  
"That's unimportant, you can kill him later-"  
"Wow, thanks Lance"  
"-we're having an extremely important debate"  
"Should I be worried?" Keith questioned, already knowing the answer.  
"Very." Confirmed Pidge. 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

"Black widow?! Are you kidding?? She's not the best avenger."  
"She's more badass than fucking Spider-Man"  
"Peter Parker is adorable!"  
"Peter Parker is dead." Keith deadpanned. The so called 'extremely important debate" had simply been an argument about who the best avenger was... and it was intense.  
"You— how can you be so calm about that!! They killed off Tom Holland. Tom. Fucking. Holland"  
"Sounds like someone's got a crush"  
"Shut it, Pigeon."  
"I think Keith's got a point. Natasha Romanova is awesome. But, I must admit, I prefer Wanda Maximoff" piped up Allura, who (for some weird and unknown reason) refused to call the characters by their hero names.  
"Really, 'llura? You too? All of you have terrible taste."  
"I don't give two shits about heroes. They're all stuck up pricks. My favourite character's Loki." Pidge smirked devilishly.  
"Also dead" Keith pointed out  
"Oh my god, Keith, shut the fuck up. You can't just keep pointing out that people's favourite characters are dead"  
"Yes I can, and I will."  
"I hate you."  
"And now I'm going to make you hate me even more. I have something I think you'll like."  
"Is that even possible?? Also, should I be scared? I'm scared. Please don't kill me."  
"I'm not going to kill you." Keith chuckled and mumbled to himself "spoiler alert: Lance died in Infinity War."  
"Holy shit, you know that meme??"  
"Fuck, you heard that? Um.. yeah, I do. Who doesn't?"  
"Fair point"  
"Ah, found it. Here" Keith passed his phone over to Lance, a picture of a tumblr text post showing on the screen. 

[see the end notes for a type out of the text post because everything hates me]

"I actually started singing that in my head and I'm now realising you were right. Congratulations, you've out done yourself, I don't think I've ever hated you more than I do right now."  
"Told you I could."  
"Yeah, you're even more of an asshole than I thought"  
"Eh, I knew he had it in him. I'm proud of you, man"  
"Thanks for that, Pidge."  
"Why's everyone acting like Keith won an award?"  
"He proved Lance wrong, what's the difference?"  
"Thanks for that, Pidge" Lance said, mocking Keith from before.  
"Wow, looks like you've outdone yourself too" 

☆ • ☆ • ☆

The walk home was quiet and lonely, yet Keith found it to be surprisingly peaceful and he  enjoyed not having Lance bounding alongside him like an attention seeking puppy. For the first time in a while, Keith was able to tap into his thoughts without any interruption. Sure, he can sometimes at home but there's always the threat of his mum walking in, resulting in the loss of his train of thought, which was never appreciated. Keith decided to take the time to walk around the small town and get to know it better. Knowing his mum wasn't home yet, he turned in the opposite direction of his house and headed down the road, trying his best not to sing along to Twin Skeletons (which was playing in his earphones). 

He walked down a street heading slightly downhill, past various small shops and cafes, with flower baskets hanging down in between the semidetached buildings. The sun was out and blinding but there was still a chill in the air, brushing by him every so often as if reminding him it was there. He passed several small groups of people chatting outside cafes and some running various errands. Turning a corner onto the next street, Keith came across a small flower shop with slightly chipped duck egg blue paintwork and a cheerful, homely feel to it. Slowing to look at some of the stunningly bright displays in the windows, Keith noticed a couple of bumblebees drifting around some of the pots of bright yellow flowers that Keith wasn't quite sure of the name for. Just inside he saw bouquets of tulips that faded in colour from yellow through to red, giving them a soft fire-like glow. Just behind were some strikingly red roses, whose petals looked as though they had been dipped in snow and left with a frosty white tip. He was so enchanted by these beautiful arrangements that he failed to notice a girl approaching him... until she spoke to him.  
"Hi! You're new at my school right? Keith, is it?"  
Keith looked up in surprise and removed an earbud, "uh, yeah. And you are..?"  
"Shay" the girl beamed. She had a slightly tanned skin tone and short brown hair that fell to a bob just above her shoulders. Unlike most girls in his school, she wasn't skinny and instead had the kind of body type that looked like she could give particularly warm hugs. Her eyes were a molten chocolate colour with a constant sparkle that matched her blinding smile perfectly.  
"How've you been enjoying school so far?" She questioned, looking both caring and curious.  
"Umm... it's alright, I guess. I've made some friends so yeah it's pretty good."  
"That's nice to hear-"  
"Shay!" Called an unknown voice from inside.  
"I'd better get back to helping mum with those bouquets. I'll see you around, bye Keith!"  
Keith gave her a small smile in farewell and made his way back home. 

Keith's day had been better than expected and he was in a surprisingly good mood when he got home... until he saw a familiar car in the driveway. 

[sorry this took so long to get out... and for the lack of Lance content. But the next chapter should be more interesting ;) please point out any mistakes, it really helps! X ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Spoiler warning - Infinity War⚠️
> 
> Okay so I’m uploading this from my phone so idk how to add pictures. If anyone knows please tell me! X  
> Anyway, this is a type out of the text post. All credit goes to spideyandstark on tumblr.  
> Peter: iron man  
> Peter: iron man  
> Peter: does whatever an  
> Peter: iron can  
> Peter: does he rust?  
> Peter: yes he does  
> Peter: and once he watched me  
> Peter: turn to dust-  
> Tony: [microphone crashing, muffled screaming]


	8. 8.

"Nice of you to show up," Keith muttered in frustration once Lance had finally arrived. "You're lucky I still bother to wait for you," he continued when his initial greeting had been met by silence. Chuckling nervously, Lance finally responded "yeah uh... sorry. For always being late, that is. You don't have to wait for me if you don't want to."  
"And then what? Leave you to walk on your own?"  
Lance shrugged "I could always find someone else to walk with if you really want,"   
Keith huffed and mumbled something along the lines of "I don't mind waiting as long as you aren't so late I get stuck in detention" but in a grumpy, Keith-like manner to signal the end of the conversation. However, Lance decided that was Keith's weird way of saying "I enjoy your company" and took is as a cue to continue talking.  
"what's up with you, anyway? You look like shit."  
"wow, thanks. Not bad yourself"  
"Sorry, that came out wrong"  
"no shit"  
"but seriously, are you okay?"   
"never been better" Keith responded sarcastically and shot Lance a glare, as if daring him to press the subject.

Neither of them spoke again until they reached the school.

☆ • ☆ • ☆

After what was quite possibly the most boring English lesson ever (with the exception of the constant passing of a piece of paper between Keith and Lance, which Lance would never admit to anyone he'd kept) the two boys were making their way towards the tree they usually sat under to eat their lunch. Surprisingly, they were the first two to arrive, but that initial quiet didn't last long as Lance heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him.

"Keith! Hey!"

Walking hurriedly towards them was a girl with short brown hair and a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame. Keith turned towards the girl and a slight smile tugged at his lips. As surprised as he was to see Keith smiling at the arrival of someone he couldn't have know very well, Lance couldn't blame him- the girl simply radiated happiness and Lance soon found himself smiling widely as well.   
"hi" Keith replied simply as the girl sat herself down next to him.   
"so, Keith, care to introduce me to your friend?" Lance questioned in a slightly teasing tone, which Keith didn't seem to pick up.  
"oh, right. Lance, this is Shay. Shay, this is Lance"  
"nice to meet you. Keith told me a bit about you earlier in science.  
"oh, he did, did he? Did he happen to mention my stunningly good looks?"  
"well, he did say-" she started before she was quickly cut off by Keith clearing his throat and saying   
"I think that's enough getting to know each other for now"  
"aw, come on, I wanted to know what you have to say about me."  
"only that you're a pain in the ass"  
"an incredibly handsome pain in the ass?"  
"not even close"  
"ouch. That's cold, even for you." Keith opened his mouth to respond when Allura cleared her throat to make the two bickering boys aware of the fact that they now had an audience.   
"oh... hey guys, I didn't see you arrive" Lance smiled slightly sheepishly  
"you were too busy flirting"   
"oh my god, Pidge. We were not flirting."  
"whatever you say. What's up with your face anyway?"  
"what's up with yours?"  
"just answer the damn question, Keith. What happened?"  
"I doubt he'll tell you, he wouldn't tell me this morning" Lance interjected  
"me neither. He wouldn't even let me clean out the cuts"  
"we were in the middle of a class, Shay"  
"so can I do it now?"  
"no."  
Lance chuckled slightly at Keith's blatant response and the look of surprise on Shay's face "you should've seen that one coming, Keith doesn't usually let people near him."  
"but I just want to help. I have a small first aid kit in my bag."  
"you... what?"  
"I have a first aid kit!" she repeated happily  
"no, I heard you, but... you take a first aid kit with you everywhere you go?"  
"you don't?"  
"that's actually a pretty good idea, you never know when you might need one... especially with friends like you, Lance"  
"hey! What's that supposed to mean?"   
"nothing. You just aren't exactly the most careful of people."  
"well I'd hate to break it to you, Hunk, but you're probably the clumsiest person here."  
"actually, I expect that's me." Shay chuckled, turning to Hunk "remember that time I dropped those cookies in food tech because I forgot to put oven gloves on before taking the tray out?"  
Hunk laughed "you gave the teacher a heart attack when she saw those burns"  
"yeah, they left some pretty nasty scars"

As Hunk and Shay launched into talking about various cooking horror stories, Lance was left to join a different conversation, but he soon found there weren't any that seemed to need a third member. Shiro and Allura were having some in-depth conversation about something Lance couldn't understand and Keith and Pidge were talking in hushed voices, keeping themselves separated from the rest of the group, making it clear that whatever they were talking about was between the two of them. That just left... Lance. And things stayed that way, just Lance on his own, for the rest of the day.

☆ • ☆ • ☆

Nobody seemed to make any effort to talk to Lance through his last two lessons (except for a girl asking to borrow a pencil in history) which left him to his own thoughts for far longer than he would've liked. And before he knew it one thing led to another and Lance decided to walk home alone and save Keith the burden of having to put up with his company - Lance even turned his phone off and let Keith's calls go straight through to voicemail.

Upon arriving home and seeing an empty driveway Lance sighed heavily and unlocked the door to an equally empty house, which was rare considering that there was almost never a situation in which at least one of his many siblings wasn't home. Today however, the twins were at swimming lessons, his oldest brother was probably out doing something he shouldn't, and his sister was "studying" with her boyfriend which left Lance alone once again.

☆ • ☆ • ☆

Keith huffed in frustration when his eighth call to Lance went through to voicemail and came to the conclusion that the idiot had forgotten to charge his phone and had, for some unknown reason, decided to head home alone. This somehow led to Keith heading to Pidge's house with Allura, Hunk and Shay. Shiro had already left so there was no way of getting him to join their impromptu hang out, as well as Lance. Keith had tried calling and texting him, but he considered his theory proved correct when Lance didn't answer a single one. However, Keith still had his suspicions as Lance was the kind of person that never forgot to charge his phone. But then again, he never left any texts or calls unanswered so that was the only possible explanation... unless he'd turned his phone off on purpose. Unless he was avoiding them. But Lance would never do that, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay's character may or may not be loosely based off a close friend of mine because i figured in this au that's just what she'd be like?? idk. anyway, see you in the next one x


End file.
